I keep coming back to you
by doomgirl2001
Summary: A sequel to "a life I thought I didn't want" and "why can't I live without you". 15 years later Kai and Bonnie have to deal with a life with kids and a war that won't come to an end.
1. Chapter 1

"You have not seen the last of us!" the witches three shout. Bonnie goes in for the kill. However, they escape. Bonnie starts to calm down, she slowly goes back down to the ground. Once she touches the ground, she falls down. Kai catches her. She smiles.

"My witch in shining armor." Bonnie says to kai. Kai leans down and gives her a kiss on the forehead. Alice enters in the room. Ready to fight.

"I missed the party?" Alice asks. Charlie laughs and hugs her.

"You did good." Charlie says. Kai helps Bonnie up. Bonnie smiles at Alice and Charlie.

"Thank you for helping us stop them." Bonnie says.

"It's not over yet. They still escaped."

"You two have to go in to hiding. Make sure they don't find you." Alice says. "It's the only way to make sure you are safe."

"Well, let's get out of here and celebrate with some drinks." Kai says pushing Alice and Charlie out of the room. Bonnie looks at her hands and smiles. "You coming?" kai asks bonnie.

"On my way." Bonnie says walking out and giving a kiss to kai. She looks back with a smile that states this isn't the end.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5 years later

Bonnie and her 5 year old kids were sitting at the table drawing. They are in a two story house that is in the countryside. Kai walks in.

"Daddy!" Adam and Arabelle say as they run up to him.

"Hey! How are my little ones?!" kai says. Bonnie leans on a wall and watches her husband play with his kids. Kai looks up and sees his wife and smiles. Arabelle clings on to her father like he is a playground and she is a monkey. Adam smiles starts to drop and looks down at the floor. He starts to walk away. Kai sees this and puts Arabelle down and walks over to Adam. "Hey, little man. What's wrong?"

"Grandpa says I'm a freak." Adam says. Kai was furious, but he kept his cool and hugs Adam.

"You aren't a freak. You are unique and that is awesome. You know those comic books I read to you?" Adam nods. "They are consider freaks. But they know they are unique and they use that uniqueness to help protect people. And you will use that too." Adam hugs his father.

"I love you Dad." Adam says. His whole life, kai thought that this day would never come. He would consider love a pathetic emotion, a weakness, a distraction. And yet when he hears his kids say it, he feels like he is the strongest man that ever existed. He tightens the hug.

"God, made you unique for a reason. Don't forget that." Alice says at the entrance of the house. Adam runs over to Alice.

"Yes, Aunty Alice." Adam says as he hugs her.

"Why don't you and your sister play outside." Kai commands. Adam and Arabelle go outside and was running around. Kai, bonnie, and Alice hang out in the kitchen. "I can't believe my father said that to my son." Kai says with his fury surfacing.

"I went to see liv. I didn't know he would be there." Bonnie says knowing that there will be another war in the family.

"It's been 5 years and they haven't surfaced yet." Alice says. "That makes me worry."

"Even Charlie hasn't sense anything?"

"No. after we had our kid, we have been in hiding as well."

"These witches had my family scared for so many years. They even were in hiding. I thought they were paranoid. And now here I am again, in hidden home." Kai says.

"Your kids have been prophesized to end this war. They can consume the power and be the new rulers of the witches three coven." They suddenly hear Arabelle screaming. They run outside. They find Adam grabbing Anabelle's arm. Kai and bonnie push their kids away. Kai grabs a hold of Arabelle and bonnie holds on to Adam.

"It's okay. It's okay. Calm down." Bonnie says to Adam. "Come on. You need to calm down. If you don't, then you are going to absorb. So calm down."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." Adam says crying.

"Arabelle, what happened?" kai says sternly.

"We saw something, so we went to see it. And it moved, and we jumped, and he grabbed a hold of me because he was scared." Arabelle says.

"And because he was scared, he absorbed." Arabelle nods and starts crying. Bonnie and Kai look at each other, worried about the possibility of something happening to their family. Alice is standing and looking at the distance.

"Something isn't right. God, help us." Alice says.

There were witches searching a way to get into the house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10 years later after the 5 years later

Arabelle and kai were in one of the tents they have been using for the fight.

"Your mother is still a pain." Kai says annoyed.

"And yet you still love her." Arabelle says. Kai gives a ha response.

"She isn't capable of love. So why bother?" Arabelle smiles.

"Because she is the only one who completes you." Kai glares at her.

"Don't remind me." Adam enters in.

"Mom wants to us." Adam says. Kai starts to walk with them. But Adam stops him. "Just her kids."

"You know you are going to have to accept sometime that I am your father." Adam glares.

"You will never be my father." Arabelle pushes her brother out of the tent and gives her father a sincere look and then heads out. They walk into the tent. Bonnie, Charlie, and another 14 year old boy were there in the tent. The 14 year old is 6 feet tall and tan skin.

"You three will be going into the underworld's lounge, and meet up with a man called cannon. He give you a package. Easy transaction. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!" all three say.

"Good. Dismiss." Bonnie says. The 14 year old walks up to Arabelle.

"When will our parents stop acting like we aren't their kids?" the boy says.

"When we end this war. How's your mother?" Arabelle asks.

"She is holding in there." The boy says sad.

"I'm sorry, Ryan."

"Let's just get this over with." They walk through a white orb, a portal sending them to the underworld's lounge.


	2. Chapter 2

They arrive at the underworld's lounge. It was a rave that was crawling with now new creatures that were once monsters from other dimensions. They were all dancing. They had girls in cages and they were dancing while doing magic. The music was loud and they had lights flashing and laser lights traveling the room back and forth. The three teenagers entered in searching for Cannon. They find him seating at the bar. Cannon is 6'4'' tall with red skin, black lips and fingers, and black short hair. He looked like he has been through battle with his scars around his face and all over his body. He sees the teenagers and gestures them to follow him. They enter in a meeting room.

"You are here for the package, I'm guessing?" Cannon asks. They nod.

"Sir, Bonnie Bennett commanded us to come and gather the package from you." Arabelle says. Cannon smiles.

"You are a Bennett." Cannon walks up to her and touches her face. Arabelle is uncomfortable with the situation. "You would be a wonderful display." She gulps. Adam pulls out a gun.

"That is enough." Adam commands. Cannon looks over, then back at Arabelle. He places his hands back to his sides once again.

"Of course. My apologies. I'm here for one business, not for another." He hands Arabelle a yellow folder. "That is everything. As well as this." He hands her a flash drive. "You know, you remind me of your father." He says to Adam. Adam grows angry. "How long have your parents been separated? 9 years? Seem so long ago." He bows to Arabelle. A 17 year old boy, who was the only human at the rave, enters the meeting room.

"Sir, there are special guest that have arrived." The boy says.

"Thank you, Jackson. I will leave." He turns to the three teenagers. "I must be leaving. Jackson will show you the way out." Cannon heads out. Jackson bows his head and gestures his hand.

"Right this way." They follow him through the hallways.

"Why is a 17 year old working at a rave?" Arabelle asks.

"We all have to find work somehow. After the war hit, Cannon took me in and made sure I was in a safe environment. He might seem creepy, but he is a kind hearted man. He fell in love with your mother."

"What?" Arabelle asks in shock. Jackson became nervous.

"Not fall in love with her romantically. But with her ideas. However, your mother and him had a falling out. He still works with her, but she has changed. She is very scary." After he said that he regretted. He was starting to sweat. "Not that she is evil or creepy. It's just that she is very powerful. Not that you are powerful. I mean, you are. But not in a scary way. I mean, you are pretty. I mean! You are but not that your mother isn't pretty. She is. But I don't think of her that way." Arabelle starts to giggle at Jackson's failed attempt to make himself cool. Arabelle just smiles as he rambles on digging a bigger hole with each sentence.

"Ok, we get it. You have the hots for her." Ryan says annoyed with the ramble. "She will call you." Adam just smiles and rolls his eyes. Jackson was looking away shy and was blushing. Arabelle smiles.

"Thanks for the talk." Arabelle says. They walk through the portal. However, they did not return to the camp. They arrived at the battlefield. There were human creatures and coven witches fighting. "Oh no. this isn't good." They try to run back through the portal but it was too late.

"Your boy toy must have cast the wrong spell. Or maybe he is a monster and wanted us dead." Ryan says annoyed.

"We need to go into hiding fast." Adam says.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai enters the tent.

"Are you fuckin kidding me?! You sent our kids on another mission?!" Kai yells at Bonnie. Charlie and Bonnie were discussing plans until they were interrupted. Charlie nods his head and leaves.

"Charlie and I were discussing some stuff. So you better make this quick." Bonnie says.

"Make this quick? Make this quick?! You are fucking with me right now, right?" Bonnie just folds her arms. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I realized that if I wanted something done, I just have to do it myself. You were no help."

"You no, you are right. You need help. You psychotic woman! Bring our kids back, now!"

"No, they are seeing Cannon. They are getting a package from him." Kai eyes become wide and they were filled with hurt.

"Cannon." He gulps. "You still are in contact with Cannon?" a question he really didn't want to hear the answer to.

"He has information on the whereabouts the witches three are at."

"And you think are kids were the best bet. Cannon has the highest crime and death rates at his rave. Not to mention, his adopted son is a weirdo."

"I know what I'm doing." kai walks up to her with so much anger.

"Anything happens to our kids or my godson, I will never forgive you." She gets up to his face.

"Good. I've been waiting a long time for that day to come." He walks out of the tent. He kicks a barrel and it smashes into millions of pieces. Charlie walks up to him and places a hand on his shoulder. Kai calms down and sighs.

"Thank you for watching over her." he says without looking at Charlie.

"Our wives are in pain. We will get them back." Kai looks at Charlie.

"How is Alice?"

"She is still in a coma. Ryan hasn't been the same since. Alice wanted our kid to be raise with the love of God. But after the coma, he doesn't want to follow God anymore."

"She always been religious. We will get her back."

"I know. And we will get Bonnie back. She can come back." Kai sighs.

"I think I lost her 10 years ago. Sometimes I think it was 15 years ago after we stopped the witches three."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryan, Adam, and Arabelle go into the sewers. They sit down.

"Time to wait until they calm down up there." Adam says looking up at the war at the surface. They sit in silence.

"Whatever happen to your mother?" Ryan asks breaking the silence. Adam and Arabelle look at each other.

"Mom has been through a lot." Arabelle says. "I don't what happen. But 10 years ago, at home, there were these men that were trying to come into our house. Dad and Adam are the ones who can absorb, but mom found a way to absorb their powers. Ever since then, she wanted more power. Dad didn't want anything to do with it."

"And why do you hate him?" Ryan asks Adam. Adam gets up.

"None of your concern." Adam starts to walk away. "I will stay on guard." Arabelle and Ryan look at each other with concern.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam was 6 years old. He was alone in the woods. He was scared. He kept on running and running. He saw a figure, it was his father, Kai.

"Dad!" Adam shouts. Kai doesn't look at him. Kai starts to walk away. "Daddy! Daddy, please don't leave! Daddy!"

Adam wakes up by Arabelle pushing him awake.

"It's dying down. Come on." Arabelle says. He gets up. They start to head out of the sewers. "Look. There is power shield over there." She points to a building that has a strong power surge around it.

"We should go in." Ryan says.

"No. The general says just bring the package and that's it." Adam says but they start heading over. He follows. They enter in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10 years ago

There were men trying to enter into Bonnie and Kai's house. They find a weakness in the spell and they break through. They watched as the parents were holding their kids. The parents start to walk back in and the kids follow. However, they grab a hold of Arabelle. She tries to scream. They cover her mouth. Bonnie senses something is wrong.

"Kai." Bonnie says in a worried, anger tone. Kai stops in his tracks and starts to whisper a chant. He pulls out his hand. The men appear to them. They were holding on to Arabelle. "Arabelle!"

"You want your daughter to live, then come with us." One man says.

"We have three leaders desiring to see you." Another man says.

"Not in a million years." Kai says. They tighten their hold on to Arabelle.

"Daddy!" Arabelle cries out.

"Ok! Stop! Fine, I'll go." However, the men fall down. Bonnie's eyes turn black then back to normal. Arabelle runs over to her father and holds on to him with dear life. Kai looks up at bonnie as he is kneeling and hug his daughter. "Bonnie," he says with confusion. "How did you do that?" she looks at her hands and smiles.

"I don't know." Bonnie says with a hint of lust for more. Kai looks at her with concern.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present day

Charlie, Bonnie, and Kai were at a tent discussing about how they will attack. However, they are interrupted. A girl enters in.

"Sirs, we found the witches three." The girl says.

"Good. Send the best man. We will be going." Bonnie says. The girl stands there awkward. "What?" Bonnie says annoyed.

"The last we saw, your kids were entering in to their hide out."

"What!?" Kai says angry. "We are going now!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three teenagers enter in the building. They see human monsters all over, guarding the rooms. They hid as best as they could.

"Someone or something must be really important with all this security." Ryan says.

"Whatever it is, let snag it." Adam says. They sneak around in order to find the best way to get into the room. Ryan points at a vent that was in a corner of the building. They kneel down to the place. Arabelle uses her magic to make sure to open it quietly. They all get in. once they were inside, they heard a loud boom noise. Coven witches enter in attacking loyal witches three witches and human monsters.

"They must have found out whatever is in here." Arabelle says. They crawl through and drop down inside the room.

"What are you doing in here?" they turn around to see the witches three.

"Oh shit." The witches three smile.

"Time for the parkers to learn a lesson." They wave their arms and the teenagers going flying back.

Meanwhile, Bonnie and Kai were using as much magic as they can to get through and find their kids. They were able to enter in to the room. They see the teenagers held against the wall by magic.

"Let them go." Bonnie says.

"I'm done having you all here. Time to die." The witches three all say. They waves their arms. However, Adam starts screaming and a bright light consumes the room. Adam is free from the hold and walks up forces them with magic so that they all move their hand together. He grabs a hold of the hands and absorbs them. He takes all of their magic.

"They're human." Kai says. Bonnie is confused. Kai looks at her annoyed. "You got what you want. What now?"

"That was too easy." Bonnie says questioning everything. However, before anyone could say anything they were thrown into a portal.

"Dad!" Arabelle shouts.

"Mom!" Adam shouts. But it was too late.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

8 years ago

Alice and Charlie were sitting at the beach watching the sunset.

"Your son is a stubborn little boy." Alice says.

"He's your son until night fall. So that means you can't blame me until sun is not visible." Alice giggles.

"God will protect him."

"You and your God." Charlie says rolling his eyes.

"What? I believe that there is someone watching us. After everything we been through, we deserve some hope. I don't want our kid to feel like there is no one watching over after we are gone." Charlie kisses the top of her head.

"I know. I more worried about what Kai will do then our son."

"You boys are so in love with each other. I don't think even us wives can destroy that." she laughs

"You just don't understand us guys."

"I understand the man I love and that is all that matters. Have some faith in Kai."

"He lost his wife. And his son. All he has is his daughter. If he loses her, he'll become the dark Kai we feared for so many years."

"God will help guide him."

"And if God can't?"

"He will. I have this feeling that Bonnie and Kai will find their way back together again."

"I hope so." Charlie says standing up. "I'm going to go check on Ryan." He walks away while she sits there watching the sky. She hears footsteps and jumps.

"Oh, you scared me." Alice says. But then she looks confused. "Wait, why are you here?" she starts to scream.

Charlie runs back to her and finds she is unconscious. They was no one there. The person left.

"Alice! Come on, wake up" Charlie says frantically.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dad! No!" Arabelle tries to run towards to the portal but it's too late.

"We will get them back." Ryan says. Adam looks at his hands like something was supposed to happen.

"We have to." She says worried. Charlie comes in. He sees the former witches three standing there vulnerable.

"Under coven law, you are under arrest." Charlie says casting a spell to chain them up. Five witches take the former witches three away. Charlie runs over to Ryan and hugs him. And then he grabs a hold of his arms painfully. "What the hell were you three thinking?! You could have gotten yourself killed! Don't do that again! You hear me?!"

"Yes, sir!" they all say.

"Good. Dismiss."

"But Uncle Char. Dad and Mom are gone." Arabelle says.

"What?"

"They went through a portal." Adam says.

"I'll take care of it. Now, go!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie and Kai fly through the portal and hit the ground harshly. Kai was still readjusting from the hit. However, Bonnie was looking around.

"Kai. We are in the prison world." Kai looks around.

"Oh my god. We are in Lily's prison world." They walk around trying to find an exit.

"Why are we here?" Bonnie asks.

"Could be your grandmother annoying us again." Kai mumbles.

"Or it could be your father trying to put you back in prison, where you belong."

"Says the mother who uses her kids for her own pleasures."

"Says the father who abandons us." Kai looks at her with hurt.

"I….." they hear laughter.

"I so much missed this." The voice says. The person reveals themselves to be dark Kai.

"You are still alive?"

"Yes, I am. And I'm going to have so much fun."

"But Lily is dead. And so is the witches three. You can't be here."

"Who said I was dead?" they turn around to see Lily. She blows a kiss.

"Missed me?" she knocks them out.

They find themselves locked in a room, magic being a barrier. Kai gets up and runs to Bonnie side to make sure she is alright. She pushes him away and looks at Lily, who is standing on the other side of the room.

"I killed you."

"Yes, you did. And then I absorbed your dark Kai." She grabs a hold of dark Kai and they merge together. "And now I live to make sure to end what I started." Kai looks for a way out. "Oh don't bother. I made sure you two can't ruin my chances this time. Your son and I are going to have so much fun."

"If you even touch them, I will." Kai says.

"You will what?" Lily interrupts. "You are locked in this room. No way out. Threats are nothing now. Kai, you and I could have had it all. But you choose this witch. And you know what? I'm not going to make the same mistake twice."

"No!" bonnie yells. "I will kill you again. Just you wait and see."

"You know, I wonder how you killed me. But then I remembered, the black crystal. You had it."

"You had the black crystal?" Kai asks looking at Bonnie, everything making sense now.

"Yes, she did. And now, look at you. So powerful and you want more." Lily starts to head out. "If you excuse me, I have a grandson to corrupt. Bye." She exits the portal. The two standing there in silence.

"You had the black crystal?" Kai looks at Bonnie with fury in his eyes. "Now, I know why I lost you. And you didn't think that would be the most stupidest idea ever?!"

"You weren't doing anything. We needed more power." Bonnie says defending herself as much as possible.

"No, we needed each other. That black crystal wasn't meant for you. I was supposed to use it to make sure I wouldn't turn evil. And oh look at you, you are corrupted. Because of your stupidity, I lost my wife, I lost the love of my life, and I lost my son. I lost my son!"

"You left us!"

"I left because you forced me out!"

"All these years you fought for us and then you just stopped fighting!"

"Because you weren't my wife! My wife who fights to protect other. Who is loyal. Who sees the good in everyone. Not this self-centered bitch! I had to hear about the fact our kids were on a mission! On your mission! I had to deal with your shit! And you made our kids deal with your shit! Are you fuckin kidding me?! I can't believe I had to hear about it! Charlie told me everything! He told me what you did to our kids!"

"I told him to tell you!" Kai calms down and looks at Bonnie confused. "I can't stay sane. And the only times I do is when you are there. You yell at me, and I listen. I keep coming back to you because you are my husband. I….. I need you." Bonnie starts to cry. "I used the crystal so I could protect my family. I needed more because the thought of losing you was unbearable. And I did. I lost you. But you know what? You keep coming back to me as well. I love you. And I know you still love me."

"You…? Me…..? You love…..? I mean, you can't be." Bonnie just stares wondering what he will say and do. He stands there opening and closing his mouth. He moves back and forth, opening and closing his mouth. "You…." He power walks over to her and grabs her by the neck and forces a kiss. They kiss uncontrollably. He slams her against a wall. They kiss passionately. She is all over his body which excites him so much. She moves her hand to his private area. She stops, bites his bottom lip, lets it go, and smiles.

"Someone really missed me."

"Shut up and fuckin moan." He bites her neck and suck on it. She moans from the pleasure.

"Fuck me." He stops and looks into her eyes. Both of them desiring for more. Begging for more.

"Whatever my wife wishes." He rips her clothes off. "My wife will get." He slams into her and she moans his name.

They forgot how they were together, emotionally and physically. They became one once again.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie is sleeping when Kai gives her soft kisses. Bonnie stretches and turns around to look at him. She smiles while sighing.

"Hi." Kai says smiling.

"Hi."

"Well, looks like you two don't need saving." They look up and see Charlie, who was trying to focus on anything that wasn't them. They get up quickly to get dress. "Did I time travel to the past? Because this. I mean what?"

"Lily is alive." Kai says. Charlie is in shock.

"Wait, is she the one that put you two back together? Because if she is I'm going to be angry. I have been trying for years, and she pops up and its sex central over here." They shrug. "We will talk about this later." He points to kai. "Anyways, how is Lily alive?"

"She used dark Kai as a vessel." Bonnie says.

"Oh, I forgot about him."

"Can you just break this barrier?" Kai says annoyed.

"I thought you wanted to stay and have some more sexy time." Charlie smiles while kai glares. "Ok, hold on." He casts a spell and the barrier was lifted. They finally are able to leave the room.

"Thank you. We need to find our kids."

"If she corrupts Adam, we will have a war we won't be able to stop." Bonnie says.

"Well Adam is the leader now of the witches three coven." Charlie says.

"Cannon will be helpful." Bonnie says.

"Of course, go get your lover." Kai mumbles. Bonnie looks at him.

"Kai…"

"Now is not the time. Let's just go get him." Kai says while leaving.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrive at the underworld's lounge. They enter into Cannon's office.

"We need your help." Bonnie says walking in in full rush. Cannon looks up from his paper work and smiles.

"Well hi to you as well. But you know I don't help you anymore." Cannon says looking back at his work. Bonnie slams her hands on his desk.

"Cannon!" she begs him. He sighs and gives up.

"Ok, what is it?"

"We need to stop Lily Salvatore." Cannon looks away. "What?"

"Lily controls the witches three. You didn't know that?" they all look confused. "The reason why Bennetts got out of there because they were being controlled. And your family didn't want to be part of it. Lily wasn't controlling them then but they are always being controlled by someone."

"Lily has control over them?"

"Lily asked to be locked up and wait for his arrival." Cannon says looking at Kai. "Now she has a second chance with the new leader of the coven, your son. So if you want my help you have to give something in return." He smiles at Bonnie, which makes Kai angry. "A night with you." Kai fury starts to surface.

"You think I'm going to let my wife be with a monster!" Kai shouts.

"Oh come on. You two broke up."

"Deal." Bonnie says which hurts Kai.

"I'm going to contact the mystic falls people." Charlie says to get out of this awkward love triangle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You are the new leader." Arabelle says to Adam. "The coven is yours." She smiles.

"You are right. It is his." Lily says. Arabelle seems like she has seen her before. "And as your manager, I'm here to help you."

"Why would I need a manager?" Adam asks worried that there is something up with her.

"Do you know what is like to be a leader? No? I didn't think so. So I'm here to help you." Lily smiles and sighs with pure joy.

"Then I guess…. Where do I start?"

"Glad you asked." Lily leads away from his sister. Arabelle doesn't think this feels right.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonnie and Cannon walk through the streets for their night out.

"I know why you asked me out." Bonnie says laughing.

"Pissing your husband off makes me happy." Cannon says proudly.

"So what do you really want?"

"There is something I need to ask of you." They stop and look at each other. "I need you to take care of my son. Jackson is not safe with me. I have been neutral with this war. But the other monsters will go after me and use my son as leverage. And I can't let that happen."

"Can, we can fix this."

"No, we can't. My son is the only person I love. And I want him safe. I know he will be safe with you." Bonnie bites her lip and looks away. "I will have to be a traitor and I don't want my son to see it. So get him out of here."

"You don't deserve this." Bonnie starts to tear up.

"After what Damon and Elena tried to do, you came to me for help. They deserve death after what they did. And Kai killed Elena for what she almost did. And they were your family. And I'm going to have to do what you guys did and I don't my kid to see it. So please, take him with you." Bonnie nods. Cannon smiles. "I really am glad to have met you. It is funny how much your husband thinks we had an affair." Bonnie laughs while she tears up.

They arrive back to the lounge, where kai and Charlie were waiting. Kai was pacing nervously waiting for them to arrive. Once they did he jumps out of his thoughts and looks at them angry.

"Here!" Cannon throws some keys to Bonnie. "Take these with you. They will open up some portals that no one has access to." Bonnie nods. Cannon walks over to Jackson. He gives his son a tight squeeze. He lets go and looks at him with determination. "You are going to go with them. You be safe with them."

"Aren't you going with us?" Jackson asks confused.

"Kai, Bonnie, and Charlie will protect you. They will help you through this."

"No. No." Jackson says crying. "You have to go. We can go together. I can stay."

"Son." Cannon shakes his head.

"Dad please." Cannon smiles while he starts to tear up.

"I have been waiting to be called that by you for so long. I love you. Take care of yourself." Bonnie opens the portal. "Go." Cannon nods at Charlie.

"No. dad, I'm staying." Charlie grabs a hold of him and drags him to the portal. "Dad! Dad! No!" And that was the last he saw of his boy and the others. Cannon starts to cry. He calms down and walks back in his office and finds a group of monsters there.

"I'm here. What do you want?" he asks annoyed. He sees Adam with them. "Adam? Why are you with them?"

"You know, you really shouldn't be alive." Lily says. Cannon becomes wide-eyed. "You have been working in this business too long."

"Adam, don't trust this woman. She bad news." Adam grabs a knife and plays with the cold steel.

"Did you know that you are the reason why my parents got a divorce?" Adam asks. "Of course, you did. You and mom had an affair. I hate my father. He didn't take me with him when he left. I hate my mother for having an affair with you. And I hate you." He stabs Cannon. "For making my parents get a divorce." Cannon gasps for air. Adam smiles. "You know who I am going to kill next? My father, then Mom, then your son." Cannon starts to fall to his knees. "Then my sister for last. I have grown tired of all of you ruining my life."

"I wasn't the one who started the end of your parents' relationship. That would be Damon and Elena." Cannon last words he said before he fell to his death. Adam was angry. He looks at Lily.

"What did he mean by that? What did he mean by that?!"

"Damon and Elena tried to kill you so long ago. Your father killed Elena. And your mother hated him for that. And so she turned to Cannon for comfort." Lily says.

"Then why do I kill this man first?"

"Because he helped your parents escape."

"Find this Damon!" he orders his minions while he leaves the office. And Lily stands there looking at the corpse smiling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They exit the portal and find Arabelle and Ryan.

"Dad!" Both Ryan and Arabelle say

"Mom!" Arabelle also says. They run over to their parents and give them hugs.

"Where's Adam?" Kai asks.

"The manager took him to train him to be a leader."

"Who was she?" Bonnie asks.

"She was brunette and tall. Very pretty. Looks like she would be a mother." Kai and Bonnie look at each other. "What?"

"Lily is back." Arabelle makes an "oh" face. She holds on her stomach and falls backwards shaking her head.

"And I let her take him. I killed my brother." Kai runs over to her and gives her a hug.

"Hey, hey. We are going to get him back. We will." Kai says reassuring her. Jackson runs over to a mirror. Bonnie runs over to him.

"Jackson, you don't want to do that." Bonnie tries to stop him.

"No, I have to see dad!" he places his hand to the mirror. He sees his office and a very dead Cannon. He looks at it with shock. Bonnie closes her eyes and gulps. "No, this can't be happening."

"I'm so sorry. We will get through this. Your father loved…" but Jackson walks away not caring what she had to say.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie finds Kai sitting down with a beer in his hand. She sits down next to him. They sit there in silence.

"How was your date?" kai asks and then takes a drink.

"Kai, cannon and I never had an affair. I always been in love with you. I just….. After you killed Elena, I couldn't look at you for a while. I hated you for killing her. But I hated her for what she did. And so I withdrawal from you and everyone. I then the black crystal was even more consuming. I'm sorry." Kai takes another sip.

"Right now, I don't care about us. I care about my boy. I want him back." Bonnie rubs his back. He looks at her. "But when this is done," he puts his forehead to hers. "I'm going to fuck you until the sun comes up." They smile and look into each other's eyes and remember the spark that they once had for each other.


End file.
